


Expectations

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Female Poe Dameron [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Daddy Ben Solo, F/M, Fluff, female poe dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A pregnant Pia Dameron spends time with her husband.





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It’s one of those rare times they can actually be with one another. Pia’s still serving in the Republic fleet as a pilot while bearing Ben’s child, and they’re both excited and nervous about it. Ben especially, Pia knows, because he’s never been a father. He’s worried about making the same mistakes his parents did, which he won’t. Not as long as she’s with him.

  
Pia’s just glad to change into more comfortable clothes, if she’s to be perfectly honest. Because the flight suits aren’t the most comfortable. She sits with her husband, whose hand is on the swell of her belly. She’s guided him to it, just to feel the swell of life in it.

  
Ben startles even as he feels the baby kick. Then he laughs. “Kick that hard, that one’s gonna be a fighter,” he says.

  
Pia laughs. “They will.” A pause. “Ben, I know you’re nervous, but you’re going to be a wonderful father. I guarantee it.”

  
“We’ll be wonderful parents,” Ben says, and kisses her lightly. He places a hand on Pia’s belly again. Then, “You’ll love your mommy, baby. She’s beautiful and kind and good — ’’

  
Pia smiles. “You’re really getting into it, aren’t you?”

  
“It’s the truth.” Ben smiles at her. “You are the best thing that happened to me, Pia. You truly are.”

  
“Same with you.” And that, Pia knows, is the truth.


End file.
